Hello HelloJamco Vive
by jamco.vive
Summary: Relata un FanFic de KPOP con las estrellas Hallyu: Jang Keun Suk, Lee Min Ho, Jung Yong Hwa y Kim Sang Bum. Es la historia de una chica que acaba de llegar a Corea del Sur, a estudiar la universidad, lugar donde encuentra amigos, y posiblemente al amor de su vida... TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS No Andes Copiando Por Ahí...Ten Imaginación!
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea92e3b145afc4109a2479d3caa15de0"Mi teléfono celular sonó una vez más, tal parecía que el profesor Park estaría al pendiente de mí tal como había dicho hace unos días mientras me convencía para el famoso intercambio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885867268fcb2aade137687ce66457c1"-¿Diga?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05930e6457da2bdfe402fc021b49a4d" : ¿Donde estas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3cef1e37585be83107a057a317ec222"- Acabo de bajar del avión, ahora mismo me encuentro en el aeropuerto, estoy yendo por mis valijas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f53726d6c9a2ac4026d955054ab9fbb8"P. Park: OK recuerda llevar a todos lados el mapa del lugar, temo que te pierdas se que eres muy inteligente, por ello estas en el intercambio; pero también sé que eres una chica despistada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd9a5fefe6da98752f3661c14139c26"-No se si decirle gracias o solo callarme. Aparte...es obvio que no quiero perderme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519abb1a497ce14e683f060376d1de7e"P. Park: Aprende rápido tu nuevo número de teléfono, jamas apagues el móvil y tenlo siempre a la mano, te llamaré seguido al igual que tus padres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a64e89811e66cf15941e321b3c1e717"-Esta bien, lo haré, confié en mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc44780f6e49610febdc79bc8567e97"P. Park: Ahora busca una pancarta...recuerda..."Universidad Hanyang"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e725122bbd8174eb51d57d58f89e88"Sin colgar el teléfono, y con mi valija en mano, emprendí la búsqueda de aquella pancarta, pero había muchísimas de ellas, y no encontraba la que necesitaba, tal parece que no era la única a la que esperaban ese día. Mis esperanzas se agotaban, pero cerca de una cafetería vi a un hombre de traje, con un letrero en manos: "Hanyang University"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ce4a1dbd22af75a14aba4d890d9e747"-¡Al fin! (Susurre)...Profesor Park...lo encontré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9303e0816251807b8cf767f3c96d326"Al instante colgué y camine a toda prisa directo al hombre que esperaba por mi, estaba algo nerviosa, bien dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta; aparte no conocía absolutamente a nadie, por suerte había practicado hasta el cansancio el idioma, solo estaba en mi el no errar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05d1ec8592fa449e860565ebbc5cab8"-Hello (Reverencie) soy.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bf9c45bf40d1479c480c9a2dd37d3d"*: Camine, o llegaremos terriblemente tarde, la política de la escuela es muy estricta en cuanto a la puntualidad, y por el horario ya perdió el tour por la escuela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b95630d27beba16f6e785e27150b294"- Amm, Lo siento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc97cfa2a44c21f2a3ab0d550ed77e2d"Pasó un rato, yo estaba en un auto camino a la universidad, todo en silencio. De la nada, me dijeron que ya era tiempo de bajar, así lo hice. Me sorprendió demasiado aquella enorme escuela con unos hermosos jardines, todo perfectamente limpio, al parecer todos los estudiantes ya estaban en clase, el cambio de horario a mi me afecto bastante, así que mire mi reloj/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b70a2da71cb419702c66628e8166ee71"- ¡08:23 AM! Wow! si que es tarde, las clases comienzan a las 07:00 AM...un mal comienzo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd1f93ad4aef66e2f07ebd7f4b120d4"*: Señorita, la facultad de lenguas se encuentra en el último edificio del plantel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f9a04f48e4f0334ae47a1af2c59244"-¿Eso está muy lejos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbe03eefe76c50f08bdbe8ab3d51f363"*: Solo camine, siga los señalamientos (Me entregó un mapa de la escuela y cerca de 7 libros)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d8de86288c2d8af97fbaf46f1a14385"-Valla...son 94 edificios, llegaré muy tarde, bueno, en ese caso me iré de una vez gracias (Reverencie)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91716542094f7ef37f514c636a9d6e1"Comencé a caminar, mi maleta era algo estorbosa, mi mochila algo pesada y para colmo aquellos libros en brazos no ayudaban mucho a mi comodidad ni a mi rapidez al andar. Un rato después de caminar y caminar, por fin vi a una distancia considerable el letrero: "FACULTAD DE LENGUAS", intente correr rápidamente, cuando de pronto en mi camino se cruzaron dos chicos quienes al igual que yo corrían a toda prisa hacia su clase, en ese momento intenté frenar pero era demasiado tarde, termine cruzando mi camino con uno de ellos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da84c8b8173a2b1148abcd035f6694d"-¡Mis cosas! (Grite) ¡Es decir...tus cosas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf75c98d5fd6f6d4129d4ceb99e1ca3b"Inmediatamente me apresure a levantar el desorden que cometí, pero aquel chico me detuvo, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y se agacho a recoger las cosas, mientras el otro sujeto solo levantó unos cuantos libros y me los entregó, parecía muy molesto. Finalmente el joven amablemente toco mi cabeza, sonrió y siguió su camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44f6ed7fa83f037761dafb38d9ac32b"Llegue a mi facultad, la clase había terminado, así que deje mis cosas en un lugar cerca de la pizarra y busque el horario que me enviaron por correo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ddce866eba2f0da8da1cf306412573a"- ¡Un par de horas libres! que horario tan extraño, bueno, en ese caso explorare, me muero de hambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="141b062549e9a40c5becf025ccdc39b1"Salí en busca de la cafetería, todos estaban fuera, solo esperaba no tener que hablar con alguien no quería tener que hablar ese idioma. Rápidamente encontré un buen lugar, entre y me limite a tomar un pastelillo, no estaba segura sobre la comida, eran sabores totalmente diferentes a los de mi país, además de tener una vista no muy agradable. Era momento de marcharme, di vuelta y de pronto...¡Estaba frente a el chico enojon!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe1d97bc7f2a52f58fdc6be4f95845b"-Amm...Hello, Hello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b254344b24f9ebd1d8396d509087cc3"* Encontré tu bitácora en la jardinera, así que te seguí para devolverla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b593d3cc8206d80354b80a9d824238"-Thank you...Thank you (no paraba de reverenciar)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8dfe8d7c0e7b03ea363f658ca8ffd6f"*Hey! Es suficiente niña problema, gracias a ti llegamos tarde a nuestra clase/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84fe2dc79e1f02b809a8e93b08249fac"-Lo siento (hable en su idioma) es que soy muy despistada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7fc110882ca2d3f90e51e43042287c"*¡Que si no lo note! mi Hyung se lastimó por tu culpa, no te aparezcas frente a mi de nuevo en el futuro ¿entendiste _?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070ecddce662180f3ccb122f00f208c7"-¿Como sabes mi nombre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3726886d98531d85efbc1747de3b0b37"*Viene en tu bitácora tonta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f30560f4e535c038af4de6b0ff235d0"Posteriormente con su dedo índice empujo mi cabeza haciéndola a un lado muy groseramente, lo cual obviamente me molesto demasiado, pero no quería meterme en problemas, "solo ignoralo" pensé; el finalmente se marchó y no pensé dos veces en abrir mi bitácora, estaba segura que algo le había hecho a mis notas, por suerte no había sido tan maleducado, no tocó ni una sola hoja, pero en la última página estaba una enorme firma y bajo ella un pequeño escrito.../p  
blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a651fb3695504a9652de7a2d56b6e69d"em"Jang Keun-Suk Te Da La/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ec6228ac4c498c50f376ed97c2417f69"emBienvenida A Corea Del Sur"/em/p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50ed9064eb040ab8bcd15063fc0abae"...No sabia que hacer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a29877bb86143fb01606b08e4d4dbaeb"-Jang Keun Suk...debe ser el chico popular de la escuela/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b809bfd5d2e05356fb73cba388d95c41"Salí de la cafetería y me senté en una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol, mire fijamente hacia donde estaba un grupo de chicas compartiendo palabras cuando escuche una voz algo familiar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f594948a77f266270aa6bcc74a6c4e9f"*¿Por que no haces amigos?*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5596d3a7f4faf3ec1c7390c5fbed31b"-Oh! Es el chico al que retrase en su clase...lo siento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3fd535127031d215e6dba1160a92f0"*Soy Jung Yong Hwa...y no te preocupes lo de en la mañana fue un accidente, ambos íbamos muy ocupados, le puede pasar a cualquiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ef4f53f4bfc84a420e4373d813a3fd"-No es verdad... lo que pasa es que soy muy despistada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8fbb2c5bf55fecbf92ad2f81d2e786c"JYH: Tranquila no me molesto en lo absoluto, solo fue un error que debemos dejar en el pasado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee14ba2fe6ca35b4ce48871d44abe9f3"-Esta bien...(me levante) bueno, Jung Yong Hwa, me iré primero, no quiero interrumpirlo mas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87bf8cd2647a495405ccd9b50cd03633"JYH: ¡Espera! Veo que estas sola y no conoces a nadie, déjame presentarte a mis amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c05891b5ed6a4c439151fe42cebb9d14"El tomo mi mano y me hizo correr hasta una gran y hermosa fuente de agua cristalina, donde desde una distancia moderada se podía ver a unos cuantos jóvenes entre hombres y mujeres reunidos allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3536a6158bfe73680c55583a8a45f6f7"JYH: Te presento a los chicos, el es Lee Min Ho; el chico con la laptop es Kim Sang Bum; y el que tiene la guitarra es.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="819dcadb15aa4df4fe7b1f3389e61d0f"-¡Jang Keun Suk!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8dbb2736f03b1c43520176335a6e1fc"JYH: Sabia que ya lo conocías, pero no que sabias su nombre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d025b9f603b9d5e63d5c49a4e07a2db"- Si lo se...es algo extraño,lo que pasa es que lo encontré en la cafetería, y de ese modo aprendí su nombre, pero bueno, es mi turno de presentarme, yo soy _ estoy en la facultad de lenguas, mucho gusto cuiden de mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a385afcc86891f0b982a68dccd5f95e0"LMH: El gusto es nuestro :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f314b7123daace1573a01df8791ef4"JYH: Las chicas son Park Shin Hye, JiYeon, y Jung So Min/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41ef6127ccf9c07af319395452934d4"PSH: Pareces interesante.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a23bb92fecf13eae81c820a5fc361b32"JKS: ¿Interesante? Ja! Interesante mi pie.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0d378e64483a53144ebf38a0d14f02"JSM: Deberias salir con nosotros, no te arrepentirás, ¿Que opinas de esta tarde?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdefdff30c10122725235798151a4c9e"KB: ¡Buena idea So Min! Ademas _ parece una persona amigable/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08525ba530558707507a51a19b7c7ff4"-Me encantaría, pero tengo que buscar una habitación para estudiantes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf24aec9064ea99246a764631257ca8"JYH: Eso es lo de menos, nosotros tenemos una disponible, bueno en realidad es de Keun Suk, pero el no la usa, prefiere seguir en su casa al igual que nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fb34c1781536aef7af3c996faacb57"JKS: ¿Estas loco? Es mi bodega/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db88bffdf3e07b1d4ab6fd9133b0773"LMH: Esta totalmente vacía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="150d5604c925658a49c73a7f804d463a"JKS: Planeo rentarle a chicas ardientes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97bc9a59c1d2a1835b28d607dfad5fbb"PSH: Eres una mala persona, ella se ve amigable/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672fb687b618b5a0da6ed3943765bc56"JKS: Shin Hye..._ Es una zona de desastres andante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74c70c9561aaee5f7f67316657ac5c4"JiY: ¡Chicos! Me ha llegado un texto de Yoona, dice que llegara por la tarde que vallamos al aeropuerto a darle la bienvenida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8d7522cc355a1b92526281bff811e0"PSH: Wow! Hoy también llega Siwon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c6f0b1226c290d212db6b05c4eb966"KB: Eso es obvio, fueron al mismo evento en la convención de Shibuya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc48d11d042acce40f1788fcfc7401c"JiY: Oigan...piensen un poco...Yoona tiene un apartamento a 15 minutos del campus, le podemos decir que se lo rente a _/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef4ca71e7c4625741fd5fd4b4f3f5c0"LMH: Es verdad...me convenció tu idea JiYeon. ¿Y a ti _ te convenció?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0af77249cf9323b60289ce804017eef"- Pues no estoy muy segura.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c1b603ae8ac3677b5f16fab8482044"JiY: Es perfecto el lugar, muy acogedor y espacioso...anda...sal con nosotros, no tenemos amigos como tu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50823652d70e1730169979b0ddfcbda2"- *¿Que habrá querido decir? pensé* Bueno...esta bien, pero solo esta tarde/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a118a7c615e2944e5e5d7456ac878a5c"JKS: Me largo, la clase comenzara en breve, los veo en un par de horas para ir al aeropuerto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16d0f1c8ffacf5bcbe677b55956c5df0"LMH: Creí que _ era una zona de desastres andante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d599da7bfc8b32387a39d9a891b1302"JKS: Eso no quiere decir que por ella no veré a mis amigos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd56154b14aeddafef54284a0a9712d7"El hizo una mueca y se marcho. Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas facultades y esperamos a que el día escolar terminara; yo guarde perfectamente bien mis cosas para no llevar nada de libros en los brazos, no quería incomodidad ni mucho menos accidentes. Finalmente todos estábamos reunidos en la fuente, al parecer ese era el punto de reunión de aquellos jóvenes; admito que me llamo mucho la atención el comentario de JiYeon acerca de tener amigos como yo...pero bueno, deje de pensar en eso y me concentre en mi departamento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027d6a28f8428708c4401f0d3db47bac"*LLEGAMOS AL AEROPUERTO*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a563e1cd0906f55fefde1f7d6edb4f"PSH: Yoona! SiWon! los extrañe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd707661ec12dcca304e81f7bcc0e62"JiY: No mas que yo Shin Hye/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b9ed502787e70de25554aef2d3cd7c"LMH: Hey niño bonito...creí que no volvería a verte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9add53a6df3e16ccd9604080ce187497"JKS: SiWon tenemos que celebrar tu regreso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e457198a49c5ff092a0f5e405812765"SiW: Chicos tranquilos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f62978f63dc6e4b47d0f07d51d39e0e"Yoona: JiYeon, me dijiste que alguien quería verme/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f069af0b75c8ea2a779917e8750cda8"JiY: Si...es _ viene de intercambio y quería saber si le podías rentar tu departamento de estudiante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72992ab355d183b14464682f7a8b6ff3"Yoona: Por supuesto, ni siquiera lo uso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a16b594b3b5db40d06d82ba5c6202f42"Finalmente conseguí donde quedarme e instalarme, era un departamento pequeño pero muy acogedor y amueblado, con una renta accesible, esa noche encendí la televisión y mire el noticiero:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8519792b820d1c82cd0aa7e03db14241"*ESTA TARDE LAS ESTRELLAS HALLYU SIWON Y YOONA LIDERES DE LAS BANDAS MUSICALES MAS SOBRESALIENTES DE COREA, ARRIBARON A SEUL POR LA TARDE DESPUÉS DE UNA CONVENCIÓN DE UNA SEMANA EN SHIBUYA, JAPÓN...EN EL AEROPUERTO TAMBIÉN SE HICIERON NOTAR LEE MIN HO, KIM SANG BUM, JIYEON, JUNG YONG HWA, PARK SHIN HYE Y EL CHICO KEUN SUK, LES DESEAMOS QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU VIAJE*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caab6b29fdf4ad9952239a89ef667193"- Ahora todo tiene sentido...ellos son...son...FAMOSOS.../p 


End file.
